ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands episodes
This is a list of episodes for the American-French CGI television series, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands. It has 5 seasons and 130 episodes. All of the episodes last about 22-minutes (30 minutes with commercials), and all specials (except 1) will last 1 hour. Most of the episodes are rated TV-Y7, some episodes has a TV-Y7-FV rating. Episodes Season 1 #Gill Runt's Job - Gill Runt's father, Gill Grunt, is away for two days to help his friends in another place, so he has to look over his home for him in the series opener. #Motion of All Potions - When the trolls attack Skylands, Pop Fizz must make a potion in order to defeat those nasty trolls. #Echo, Camo, and Zap - Echo, Camo, and Zap invent their own schemes to make money from the other Skylanders in order to buy stuff for their new homes, but fails for each of them, resulting in various, often humiliating, predicaments. However, Kaos arrives with his new plan, and all the other Skylanders are left with nothing to prepare them for it. Can Echo, Camo, and Zap realize what they did wrong, put aside their schemes, defeat Kaos, and save Skylands? #Let the SuperCharged Race Begin! - When the Mayor of Skylands begins a race contest, the Skylanders are excited about it. But Kaos (who disguises himself as a mysterious driver) plans on winning the race by cheating during the race contest. #Spyro's Memories - Spyro tells his fellow Skylanders how he made friends with Cynder, was able to control his Dark Spyro form, and became a Skylander. #Skylanders Battle Royale - The Skylanders decides to hold a battle royale to see who will be the king of it. Unknowingly, Kaos has plans of his own for the battle royale. (TV-Y7-FV) #Warnado's Height Fear - After a weird accident, Warnado discovers that he's afraid of heights, so he tries to overcome it in many ways, most of them resulting in failures. #Oath to a Mini - The Minis goes camping with their assistants, though it doesn't quite go as expected at first. #Hot Dog-Zilla - Hot Dog drinks one of Pop Fizz's potions by mistake, causing him to accidentally grow in Godzilla size. So the Skylanders must shrink him back down to normal before it's too late. But when the giant Chompies start to appear out of thin air again in many different numbers, could Hot Dog-Zilla be the real hero? (TV-Y7-FV) #Jet-Vac and the Temple of Boom - Jet-Vac searches for a special crystal capable of powering up the Skylanders' power in order to prepare them for Kaos' next attack on Skylands in the Temple of Boom. #Spyro Saves Christmas (SSAiS's Christmas special) - #Skylanders Valentines - It's Valentines Day in Skylands and the couple Skylanders will host the party. (has Spitfire x Stormblade, Fiesta x Star Strike, Pop Fizz X Splat, High Five X Deja Vu, Camo x Echo and more) #Inside Out Camo - Camo catches a flu, so Echo, Gill Grunt, and Snap Shot must go inside his body, find what's causing all this and save him. (TV-Y7-FV) #??? #Ugh! Stinky! - Stink Bomb recieves some stink problems. (TV-Y7-FV) #Samba de Fiesta - After Star Strike finally accepts Fiesta's feelings on her, Fiesta and Star Strike hosts a party. #Perfect Meow-tence - High Five is tasked by Camo and Echo to take care of their kittens, meanwhile, they and Spitfire and Stormblade has a date at the cinemas. #The Good, the Bad, and the Bowser - When Kaos' minions attack Skylands and most of the Skylanders are defeated easily, Bowser must save Skylands from Kaos' sinister plans along with some of the undefeated Skylanders on his side. (Fred Tatasciore guest stars as Bowser from SSC (in his Hammer Slam form) and the Mario series.) #Honey, I Shrunk the Skylanders! - The Collector dares Snap Shot, Trail Blazer, and Stormblade to complete her challenge by shrinking them down to bug size, but will they do it? #Zap's Rival - When Dive-Clops save the Mabu from their doom before Zap can, he tries to overcome him with many attempts, but will he succeed or will he have to help Dive-Clops for real? #Terrafin's Switching Mistake - A terrible accident switches Terrafin's body with Gill Grunt, and the switcheroo is getting on everyone's nerves. Will Gill Grunt and Terrafin successfully return to their own bodies or will they be stuck in each other's bodies for all eternity? (TV-Y7-FV) #Trigger Who? - After being bonked in the head, Trigger Happy forgets who he is, so the other Skylanders try to get his memory back. #Snap Shot's Traptanium Problem - Snap Shot's Traptanium Arrows breaks apart, so he has to find a way to adapt his life without them until they're fixed. #Game On! - Snap Shot, Tuff Luck, and Sunburn are challenged to play a video game and beat it, too. #Skylanders Idol Fest - The Mayor of Skylands hosts a idol for all the Skylanders and Mabu. #Spyro and Sonic Boom!? (crossover with Sonic Boom; 1-hour season 1 finale) - Spitfire, Stormblade, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Spyro, Camo, and Echo gets stuck in the Sonic Boom world, and while staying there, Spitfire falls in love with Sonic Boom World Amy, getting Stormblade jealous about her. Season 2 #Cynder's Dark Pasts - In the second season opener, Cynder begins to have nightmares about her dark pasts, so Spyro has to cheer her up from them before it's too late. (TV-Y7-FV) #No Gold, No Guns? - Trigger Happy loses his interest in gold. #I Love Breeze! - Spitfire and Stormblade helps Trigger Snappy to finally tell his feelings to Breeze. (has Spitfire X Stormblade and Trigger Snappy X Breeze) #Don't Touch Me, I'm Scary! - After Pop Fizz accidentally drinks his scary potion, he turns into a scary zombie. So Splat, his girlfriend, must turn him back. #Skylander, I Choose You! - Smash Hit befriends a wild Pikachu after he gets transported from the Pokemon World to Skylands. (Ikue Ōtani guest stars as Pikachu from the Pokemon series and anime.) #Camo's Big Hit - After hitting a ball, Camo becomes a ball player. #Stormblade Shrinks - Stormblade unknowingly drinks one of Pop Fizz's shrinking drinks, so Spitfire must fix it before Pop Fizz comes home. (TV-Y7-FV) #Spry's Job - Spry's plans to see the movie at the cinemas are put on hold when Spyro, his father/big brother, gives him a new, but fun and zany assignment. #On the Tip of the Land - Spitfire goes skydiving in Skylands. #Spyro's Sister?! - Spyro finds a letter and was sent by his sister, even though he doesn't know about her. But is this all a trick made by Kaos himself and his army? #Big Echo, Small Camo - Camo enters a world where he is small, but the other Skylanders are big, so he must escape with the help of a big Echo. #The Skylands Date - Snap Shot and Tuff Luck goes on a date at the Skylander Academy. There, they meet Camo, Echo, Spitfire and Stormblade. Meanwhile, Spyro, Trigger Happy, Pop Fizz, and Cynder battles Kaos to prevent him from taking over the academy. #??? #Echo's Headphones Problem - Echo has her problems with her headphones. #Smash Hit's Date - Echo and Tuff Luck tries to convince Smash Hit to date Nightfall. (has Camo X Echo, Snap Shot X Tuff Luck, and Smash Hit X Nightfall) #Gill Grunt the Mascot - While saving Skylands from a fire beast, he gets mistaken for a football mascot, when he really isn't. So he tries to prove the other Skylanders that he is an actual Skylander and not a football mascot. #No Fishing Allowed - When Terrafin's fishing incident causes the fishing to be banned, he gets nervous about it. But it soon becomes a mistake when a swarm of evil fishes come to Skylands. Will Terrafin be able to get the fishes out of Skylands or will he end up with no fish? #Dude, Where's My Hot Streak? - Spitfire's Hot Streak gets stolen, so he decides to temporally become a detective and team up with Jet-Vac and Zap to find out who stole it before anymore of Skylands' vehicles could be stolen. #Drobot the Great - After having enough of being called a scaredy by his friends, Drobot tries to prove Spyro he can be brave by going into a Scary Forest by himself, but it does not work as he thought. #??? #Send in the Clones - Echo accidentally makes clones of herself with Pop Fizz's Cloning Machine. So Camo, her boyfriend, must fix this before Pop Fizz gets back from her date with Splat or the Echo clones take over Skylands. (TV-Y7-FV) #Jet-Vac's First Sumo Wrestle!? - Jet-Vac is invited to a sumo wrestling competition by Spitfire and Stormblade, even though he didn't know that at first. But when he eats a lot of food given to him by them and gets super fat, he retires from being a Skylander to become a sumo wrestler. But are Spitfire and Stormblade really under the control of Kaos, and they're just fattening him up so that he can have one of his minions defeat him? And if so, will Jet-Vac learn that he can be happy no matter which size he's at, get back to his normal weight, become a Skylander again, and save Spitfire and Stormblade from Kaos' control? (TV-Y7-FV) #May This Grennade Sit on Your Couch for a Few Days? - A bunch of Grennade come to High Five's house after being kicked out of Kaos' lair by Kaos and stay there. Unknownest to him and his friends, their day with the Grennades may actually end in total diasater. (It's a remake to the Sonic Boom episode, "Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days?".) #Sonic Boom Goes Extreme - Sonic Boom competes in a Skylands Skateboarding competition after hearing about it, but she may be a bit too unprepared for it. #Spitfire and Stormblade's Wildest Adventure Part 1 - After a Skylander gets lost at a forest, Spitfire and Stormblade must save it. #Spitfire and Stormblade's Wildest Adventure Part 2 - When Spitfire and Stormblade gets lost in the forest and kidnapped by different strangers while searching for the lost Skylander, it's up to Spyro and Cynder to find and rescue them along with the lost Skylander before it's too late. Season 3 This season introduces the Skylanders from Skylanders: Imaginators. Season 4 This was going to be the season finale to the series until it got picked up for a fifth season sometime before the season 4 finale. The Skylanders from Skylanders: Core Swap are introduced this season. Season 5 This will be the final season of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands. The title for the series finale is yet to be announced. Add episode ideas, will ya? Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas